Percy Jackson is the new Ghost rider
by Percy jacksons double186
Summary: Sally is diagnosed with cancer. What lengths will percy go to to save his mother? it's better than it sounds, trust me
1. The new life of Percy Jackson

Percy Jackson is Ghost Rider

It was August 19th. The day right after the end of the Second Titan war. Camp half blood was peaceful, the forests were green, so was the grass, the campers were training, and everything was just perfect. That is, until my dad came to give me a message. I was in the middle of a swordfight with Annabeth Chase, the greatest and most beautiful girl in the world. Then, from behind me, there was a flash of light which meant a god had come. We turned around and saw my father, Poseidon, God of the Seas (and everything in it), horses, and earthquakes. I went over to him and gave him a hug and said, "Hey Dad, what's up?" He said, "Hello Percy, I'm afraid that I have some bad news. Your mother has been diagnosed with cancer." When he said that, my whole world just plain froze. Everything started to look black, and the only thing that I could think at the moment was' What' over and over again. Then everything just went black.

When I came to, I was in my cabin, and I had this bad feeling in the pit in my gut, different than the one that I got when I was using my powers. Suddenly, I heard this voice that was very familiar as I had heard it many times. "Perseus Jackson," Lord Hades said. I turned around and saw him. The God of the Underworld was walking around my cabin with a cane that had a see-through skull on it. I bowed to him and said, "Yes Lord Hades?" "I heard about your mother's sickness. Seeing as how I don't want another person to enter my realm right now, I would like to make a deal with you. I will restore your mother's health, and in return, you shall become my bounty hunter. You shall become the Ghost Rider." I was stunned. Here was Hades, Lord of the Dead, offering to save someone's life. On the other hand, I understand why he would do this. The Asphodel Fields were completely cramped and packed. So I had no hesitation with my answer. I said yes with no sense of doubt in my Seaweed Brain. Hades nodded and said, "Very well, Perseus. Come and sign this contract." He reached into his robes and pulled out a contract and told me that I had to sign it with my blood, so I pulled out Riptide and cut my thumb and the blood dripped onto the page and he left. And when he did everything went black again.

After I woke up again, I went out side and my Dad flashed in and said in a very happy voice, " Percy, did you hear? Your mother's cancer disappeared. She's all better now!" "That'sgreat Dad. We should go to my mom's house to celebrate." my world was happy and colorful, but Hades' words still rang in my mind. '_You shall become the Ghost Rider.'_Then I heard Hades' voice in my head. "**Perseus, come to the campfire at midnight. You shall recieve your powers in front of the entire camp. Also yes, you will be able to control them**." So I began walking to the campfire as it was 11:30 and to prepare for my new life as a bounty hunter for the Lord of the Dead

So, what do you think? This was my first fanfic ever so feel free to give me tips on how to go with this. oh and I don't own Ghost Rider or Percy Jackson. Don't forget to review!


	2. Percy Jackson is Ghost rider chapter 2

Percy Jackson is Ghost Rider

Chapter 2 The Transformation

The Apollo cabin was leading the sing-along, as usual. It was now 11:59, and was really nervous and curious at the same time. Nervous because now everyone would know of my deal with Hades. What would they think of me? Would they think I was stupid for making a deal? Also curious because I was wondering what _powers_ Hades would give me. Then the last song ended at exactly he same time that the clock struck 12:00.

A shadow started to rise up from the ground and changed into the Lord of the Dead. He walked over to me and said, "Perseus Jackson, I have upheld my end of the bargain. Now it is time that you uphold yours. Do you, Perseus Jackson, accept to become my bounty hunter? Do you accept to become the Ghost Rider?" "I do, Lord Hades." At this time, all the campers eyes had turned to me and Hades. He said, "Very well. Step forward." So I did. An orb of black fire appeared in his hand that burned with power. Hades raised his arm, about to throw it. My eyes locked on to Annabeth's and I tried to send her a message with my eyes. '_I'm sorry. I had no choice.'_ Hades launched the black orb at me and it sent me flying. When I came to a stop, my eyes started to smoke and I started to feel unimaginable pain. It was as if my flesh was burning. I remember screaming in pain as I struggled to get up. I covered my eyes with my hands, hoping to stop the pain. **"GODS! OH NO**!" I screamed in pain. The campers' eyes were full of horror. Then my feet started to get really hot as they set on fire with sea-green flames. Then suddenly, the pain stopped, and the feeling that replaced it made me want to laugh with relief. When I started laughing, it came out as a sort of demonic laugh, and I couldn't stop until the transformation stopped. The weird thing was, as the Sea-green flames consumed me, it went onto my clothes and changed them from a T shirt, jacket and jeans, to black T shirt, leather jacket and pants, and, strangely enough, chains started appearing around my jacket slung over my left shoulder. Pretty soon after my clothes changed, all my flesh was burned away and in its place, was a skeleton with a leather jacket and pants and chains, that was alit with sea-green flames. The transformation was now complete. I was now the Ghost Rider. But it seemed that something was missing. Suddenly, I knew. I was a Rider with nothing to ride. So I whistled for Blackjack, my black Pegasus. He flew up to me and landed right in front of me. He then said in my mind, "_Yo boss, what happened? You look different."_ I said nothing. I just walked behind him and put my flaming hands on his back and sent some of my flames into him. He, too, started changing. All his fur and feathers and flesh burned away and in their places, were sea-green flames just like mine. I then mounted Blackjack and rode off into the night sky. But as we flew away I could hear Annabeth's voice calling my name and Hades' thunderous laugh.


	3. Chapter 3 The Assignment

Chapter 3 The Assignment

As Blackjack and I are flying away, I hear Hades' voice in my head, "Perseus, now that you have your Rider form, you need an assignment. In my domain, I have sensed that the primordial gods of the elements, Earth, Air, and Water, have begun to stir and have eventually, broken free. If you're wondering why there isn't a god of fire, it's because the Rider is the spirit of fire itself. Anyway, your assignment is to find all these primordial gods and send them to Tartarus. Do you understand?" "Yes sir." "Very well. Off you go."

So I figured to go after the goddess of earth first, because I felt that she would be the hardest, and I don't believe in saving the best for last. So I set out to find Gaia. I figured that she would be in a place where there is a lot of natural wildlife that has been untouched. So I set out for Yellowstone National Park. And sure enough, there she was, a beautiful woman dressed in a dress that seemed to be made of dirt and wild plants. She still seemed to be half asleep. I could use that to my advantage. So I took off my long change and whipped it across her back. That certainly got her attention. She turned to me faster than I could see and she had a look of wild rage in her eyes. She raised her thin arms and an army of Earthborn monsters rose up out of the ground. The Rider inside me suddenly burst out. And I changed into the Ghost Rider. Gaia had a look of shock on her face for a couple of seconds, then it turned into a look of confidence, like she was sure she could take me and win. Oh, how wrong she was. My chain suddenly grew. And I took it in both of my hands and sent my sea-green flames through. I then whipped it back and sent it flying and it wrapped tightly around the Mother of Earth. She then seemed to be in a lot of pain. She started to scream and went to her knees. "HELP ME!" she screamed. Her body started to change into glass. When her body changed into pure glass, I pulled back my chain and she shattered. I whipped it around my body and it went back to its place over my left shoulder. I whistled for Blackjack and he flew over. I mounted him and flew off into the sky with a big WHOOSH! Now, off to find the Primordial of the Seas.


	4. Chapter 4 The Assignment

Chapter 4 The Training

After we left Gaia's body to be dealt with, we kept flying away when Blackjack said, "Yo boss, I'm not feelin so hot anymore. I gotta rest." So we landed in an alleyway and I suddenly felt weak too. I tried to get off Blackjack but ended up falling off. Blackjack' body went back to what it was before. The sun came up, and I started to feel the same when I changed for the first time. I yelled, but only at the end was my yell truly my yell. The Rider inside me tried to get to the shadows but there were none to get to that he could reach in time. Soon I regained full control over my body, but I felt really weak. The lights were beginning to dim, and just before I blacked out, I saw a man in a leather outfit standing next to me. He said two words that I could hear. "Morning bonehead." I then blacked out

When I awoke I was in a bed and I felt that my skull was still on fire. I got into a sitting position and massaged my sore throat. When I looked at the dresser beside the bed, I saw several tall glasses of water. I grabbed it and downed the whole thing in one gulp and did the same thing to each one. A question then popped into my head. 'Where was I?' So I got up and wiped the water from the corners of my mouth. I saw a man that looked to be in his early forties reading some books. Apparently he heard me come into the room and turned around to meet my curious eyes. He got up from his chair and asked me, "You alright?" "Yeah, I'm good. I feel like my skull's on fire, but I'm good. Thanks for the water. Uh, did you see my horse?" He then started to laugh quietly. Blame my ADHD for me saying this, but I had to ask. "Did I say something funny?" He shook his head then said in a western accent, "Ironic. I'm kinda big on irony. Your Pegasus is outside." I thanked him, but before I could leave, he said, "It does." At my look of confusion, he said, "You're wondering if your Pegasus looks normal? It does. Just so you know what happened last night _will_ happen again." The fact that he could see that Blackjack was a Pegasus never came to mind. I asked with a suspicious look in my eyes, "Who are you?" He shook his head again said, "Question is,_ who are you_? You're the Rider." I nodded my head before I could stop myself. He made a gesture for me to follow him. So I did. Don't ask me why, I just felt that I could trust this guy. I realized that I didn't know his name. "Hey, I never got your name." "My name is Johnny Blaze." "Percy Jackson." We then got to a door that seemed to appear out of nowhere and when we went through it, what was on the other side took my breath. There was every type of training equipment known to man. Johnny turned to me and said, "I'm going to train you with your powers. Now change." So I did. He looked at me and said, "Strange. Usually the fires are orange, but yours are green. No matter. The powers should still be the same."

Over the next few days, I settled into a routine. I would wake up, have breakfast, train, take a break and have lunch (Johnny is a really good cook), train, Try to speak to the fire element in me (Hades gave me one along with the powers), have dinner, and go to sleep. Now, I'm able to change in the day, not just the night, my chain can be as long as I want it to, and Blackjack can send out a wave of fire from his wings.

So, here I am, about to get up and do my daily routine, But I noticed something was different. Johnny usually waits for me in the training room, but now he's in the kitchen. He gestured for me to sit, so I did. He said, "Your time is up, Percy. I have taught you everything I know, now it is time for you to go." I can't say that I was surprised. Johnny and I had a couple of fighting matches, and I have been beating him more and more often. So I stood tall and said to him, "Thank you Johnny Blaze, for everything you have taught me. I promise that I won't let you down." He bent down and gave me a hug, as we have gotten close. So I gathered up all my belongings and changed into the Ghost Rider, with Blackjack changing with me. One of the things that I've learned is that whatever the Ghost Rider rides, changes with him. So I mounted him and we set off for Camp Half-Blood.

When we got there it was nighttime, when Blackjack whispered in my mind, _"Yo boss, we should play a trick on the campers. It'll be hilarious."_ So we tried to hide in a bush, but the bush set on fire, so we decided to hide behind a rock. Here come our victims now, Connor and Travis Stoll. So we stepped out from behind Zeus' Fist, and roared a demonic roar, and the two thieves screamed like little girls, and they ran as fast as they could to the Big House(The Stoll's weren't at the Campfire when Percy first transformed). While they were running, Blackjack and I are laughing our skulls off. But we didn't want to be caught just yet, so we changed back and Blackjack ran to the stables as if he never left. When the Stoll's came back, dragging Chiron by his hands, with hair curlers in his tail. They saw me and yelled in unison, "Percy, did you see a green flaming skeleton?" I tried to keep from laughing, but failed miserably. My guffaws were echoing off the trees. The Stoll's were standing there dumbly as I got up, and changed in front of them. At this time, the entire camp was watching the three of us, but Anna bethwas the one who ran up to a green flaming skeleton and yelled, "**Where have you been, Perseus Jackson?" **So I explained everything to them, including my assignment from Hades. So Annabeth was standing there in shock at the fact that it had not taken me five minutes to defeat the Lady of the Earth. So she looked me in the eye and told me, "We need to talk in private

Sorry for the wait folks, but I've been kind of busy

You know what to do

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	5. Chapter 5 The Visit and The Surprise

Sorry about the wait people, but I've been very busy. I'm not going to bore you with excuses, but I do promise that I will update this as frequently as possible

Chapter 5 The Visit and The Surprise

After Annabeth had dragged me to my old cabin, we sat down on my bed and stared at each other for a couple of minutes. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something different about her. There was something different in her eyes.

Finally I broke the silence and said, "I've missed you a lot Wise Girl." She stared at me and replied, "I've missed you too Seaweed Brain. Now, tell me where exactly you have been all this time." So I told her all the things that I have accomplished during the time that I was missing. I told her all about Johnny Blaze, the weapons that I have, what I can do now. When I was finished, her eyes were the size of apples.

I then asked her the question that has been bugging me ever since we walked in my cabin. "Are you okay, Annabeth? You look different than the last time I saw you." She wouldn't meet my eyes after that. When she gathered up the courage to talk, she said, "Alright Seaweed Brain. Here it is. While you were gone, I couldn't get to sleep, I was so worried. I used to pray to every god that I know, one by one, that you would come home safely. But only one of them actually answered me. Hades. He came to me and offered me a deal. He told me that he would make sure that you would come home safe and sound. I exchange, I would become his second Ghost Rider. So, now I'm a Rider. My flames are gray, and I ride the chariot."

By the time that that she was finished, my eyes were bigger than hers had been, and on the inside, I was having a party. I thought that since I was a Rider, then I would have to leave her, but now that she's one too, we could be together forever. Then one thought brought all those thoughts to a screeching halt. Once we fulfilled our ends of the bargains that we made, we would have to give up the powers that we had, and I didn't want that. So I turned to her and said, "That is great for the both of us, but what are we going to do when we complete our tasks? Then we would have to give up our powers and be mortal **(Yes the Ghost rider is immortal until it catches its prey).**" "I know Percy, and in order to keep our powers, we will have to ask Lord Hades if we can keep them forever."

After she said that, a black piece of paper fell in front of my feet. It said, "_Complete you assignments and you will be able to keep your powers forever."_ I asked Annabeth to remind me to sacrifice some of my dinner to the Lord of the Dead. After that, we decided to ride around for a little bit to work up an appetite. Let me tell you, her Rider form was just as radiant as she was. She was wearing tight leather pants that showed off her legs perfectly, a short leather jacket and black shirt, just her size we got on our ride and said as one, "_**Lets ride"**_ and rode off under the night sky in search of our next prey, Pontus, the Spirit of the Seas.


	6. Chapter 6 The Sudden Drought

Chapter 6 the sudden drought

Percy's POV

It amazes me how far Annabeth and I had gotten these past few weeks alone. At the beginning, we were just demigods that were dating, but now, we were Bounty hunters for the Lord of the Dead himself. How many people do you know that can say that, huh?

So here I am with Annabeth searching for Pontus. I figured that this would be easy for me because I could sense immortals related to water from a mile away, not to mention that Pontus only has water powers while I have water and fire powers.

Suddenly, I sense a massive aquatic power to the west. I yell to Annabeth, "Pull over. I think I've found him!" So we turned to the west and saw a town that must've been abandoned for at least 400 years, that's how old and run-down it looked.

As we looked over the hill, we saw a small lake. That must be where he is hiding. Annabeth whipped the reins and I told Blackjack to run to the lake. When we reached the lake, Blackjack was going too fast, but we didn't crash into the lake. We started to ride on top of the water. How cool is that? Blackjack started to go forward, but before he got two steps in, a man with blue skin, shimmering scales, and shark teeth came out of the water and grabbed me and pulled me into the water and tried to drown me. _"Doesn't he know that I'm a son of Poseidon?_" Deciding that he didn't know, I started to use that to my advantage and pretend that I couldn't breathe. When I was about to 'pass out' I suddenly opened my eyes, started to change into my Rider form, and said in my demonic voice, "_**SURPRISE**_" and got his scale-covered hands off my throat and started to laugh that he actually fell for it. Annabeth told me that my acting skills were terrible and if I tried to lie, even Clarisse wouldn't fall for it. Guess I showed her. When Pontus tried to hit me, I simply sent my hellfire into his body and he blew apart like the worm he is.

Then I remembered Annabeth must be worried that he won, so I walked out and joined her. When I walked out of the water, Annabeth ran up to me, slapped me in the face, and then nearly crushed me in a bear hug. "Don't you ever do that again, Perseus Jackson."

I simply hugged her back, then took her face in my hands and…suggested that we go to fin Aeolus, the Spirit of the Air

Bet you thought that I was gonna say they kissed, didn't you? Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating for so long, but I had to study for my exams which are coming up. And to Zydeko, that was really nice. THX. PEACE OUT Y'ALL


End file.
